Children with cerebral damages often develop tetraspacticity. This results in the contracture of the extremities. A contraction of the abduction of the legs results in considerable difficulties with regard to the hygiene of the genital area and may bring about a luxation of the hip joints.
Orthotic devices known to date are expensive and, as a rule, have to be tailor-made to suit the patient. Furthermore, they are elaborate in its application.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,021 an orthotic device is known for abduction for patients after a hip joint operation, by which the healing process and the restoration of the joint is supposed to be facilitated. The orthotic device for abduction is attached to the feet or the lower legs and comprises an extendable rigid element of the turnscrew type, at both end of the element support elements are articulately provided for the feet or the lower leg.
From DE-A-44 38 068 an orthotic device is known for abduction to be used for children, whose hip joint has developed abnormally. This orthotic device for abduction comprises two U-shaped upper leg mountings which can be enclosed by a strap, which mountings are joined via ball joints to an adjustable spacer.